


Yanderewatch

by orphan_account



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: AU-YandereWatch, Because why not., F/F, F/M, M/M, headcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 07:30:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15747138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What would happen if various overwatch characters were yanderes and developed a crush on you? Odd chapters are headcanons, even are stories.





	Yanderewatch

-Loves you the most out of any other sibling.

-Requires you to stay close to him at all times and for good reasons.

-The only time he lets you go from his sights (LOL) is when he goes on a mission and even then he puts you with Ana or Reaper.

-If someone breaks your heart, he will research (one time, you swore he researched for 10 freakin days to find a charge for some slut, only to find robbery)

-...or he just puts a bullet in their head if they are a known criminal.

-If the person’s record is clean, he kidnaps them and tortures them.

-One time, he even made out with you (not incest, just heated kisses) because he loves you that much.

 -Became much more dangerous once Switzerland happened.

-3 days after Switzerland, he came home... and proceeded to (whatever you call someone kidnapping their own family) you.

-76 now just puts a bullet in their head when they are alone if they break your heart, or if he’s feeling particularly sadistic, he kidnaps them and tortures them to death.

-Actually has sex with you post-Switzerland.

-When babies happen, he finally receives the recall a year late and marches on the plane after snapping back to Jack Morrison pre fall, when you say fuck it and come along as well.

-Doesn’t find you until you arrive.

-When he arrives, he snaps back-back to Soldier:76 to question you.

-Base life is actually quite interesting with your babies.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, first chapter done. Next is the story version.


End file.
